


【超蝙】A THING OF GOTHOM

by haotian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian
Summary: 微量超蝙私设有暗示有
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne





	【超蝙】A THING OF GOTHOM

**Author's Note:**

> 微量超蝙  
> 私设有  
> 暗示有

“布鲁斯？”

被叫住的男人正站在书架仔细地端详着手里的那本书，他有些惊讶地回过头来，看到了一个橘色头发的女人，看到她手中的包，布鲁斯推测她刚刚下班。

他有些困惑地眨了下眼。

“请问你是……？”

女人不好意思地摸了摸头发，笑了笑。

“我还以为认错了……我是薇奇啊，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯看着女人小巧的脸和那些小小的雀斑，忽然之间想到了什么。

他惊讶地张开嘴。

“啊，薇奇！抱歉！

真的是好久不见，最后一次还是高中毕业舞会吧？

你变了，变得更漂亮了。”

他露出个真诚的笑容，把书放到了书架上，并仔细地推了进去。

“哦，谢谢，布鲁斯。我没想到你竟然还是表现的像电视上一样，老同学面前就不必要这一套了，不过我接受你的赞美。”

薇奇轻快地笑笑，向布鲁斯更走进了一些。

“这是实话，我的女士。

那么，有时间找个地方接着叙叙旧吗？”

布鲁斯轻轻歪了下头。

“如果你可以的话。

事实上，我刚刚下班，还没有事情要做。”

她眨了眨眼，开口道。

“那么劳驾，也许我可以请你一杯咖啡？

布鲁斯扬了扬嘴角，绅士地伸出了手。

“哦，谢谢。”

薇奇没有拒绝，她轻轻地挽住了布鲁斯的胳膊。

“你也变了，布鲁斯，更绅士了，也更成熟了。”

“谢谢，女士。我也接受你的赞美。那么，这边请。”

布鲁斯低头看看了身边的女士，贴心地为她拉开了门。

他们手挽着手，就像一对亲密的情侣一般走进了一间咖啡厅。

“我的老天，当时我真的不敢相信，布鲁斯· 韦恩，那个整天上电视的富二代，我的高中同学，站在哥谭平民区的一个小店里翻杂志。”

她举着咖啡杯轻轻笑着。

“我听说你已经有了好几个孩子。”

薇奇抿了一口咖啡，看向他。

布鲁斯喝了口咖啡。

太淡了，完全没有味道。

他点了点头。

“对，不过是收养的。”

“所以，你现在也是单身咯。”

她小心翼翼地打量着他，他就像从杂志上走下来那样，还是那么英俊，虽然多了几道皱纹，

那却让他更有味道。

“我还曾经喜欢过你呢，但是当时我太害羞了，没有邀请你一起参加舞会 。而且你可是炙手可热，多少女孩抢着要这个机会，而我太弱了，打不过她们。”

她开玩笑地耸耸肩。

“是吗？” 

布鲁斯回想起记忆中的薇奇，一头亮眼的橘发，小巧可爱的脸庞上的雀斑，总是自信地笑着，曾经他们的关系还算不错，但是他从不知道薇奇喜欢过自己。

布鲁斯惋惜地看着她，深沉的蓝眼睛里透露着遗憾。

薇奇感觉到了了布鲁斯的视线，她与那双迷人的眼睛对视。

她总觉得自己的心都要跳出来了 ，她本以为开口就已经放下了。

“最近过得如何？”

薇奇低下头来看着咖啡杯里还没镇定下来的涟漪，苦涩地笑笑。

“你懂的，哥谭嘛。什么都有可能发生。”

“贵族学校也不能保住我爸的家产。”

“他给自己买了份保险。”

“他这个笨蛋。”

薇奇伤心地说。

“他不应该跳下去的。”

“法院判定那份保险无效。”

“我结过一次婚，他是冲着遗产来的，

所以我们很快就离婚了 ，我才知道他们都以我爸为我留了一笔财产 。”

她难过地牵牵嘴角。

“现在，我是个孤儿了，布鲁斯，和你一样。”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，满脸同情。

“我很抱歉，你一定很难过吧？”

“我明白这感觉。”

他把他的手扣在了她的手上面，安慰着她。

薇奇清晰地感觉到了他的体温。

小声抽泣的她抬头看了看布鲁斯。

他的脸上写满了难过，那双眼睛里满是同情。

此刻，她离他那么近。

她的心跳不止。

“无论如何，这都已经过去了。”

她抬起头，接过布鲁斯递来的手帕，抹了抹眼泪，坚强地笑了笑。

“不要总是说我，你呢，布鲁斯？”

“哥谭的贵公子为什么屈尊会到这里来呢？还穿成这样。”

薇奇指了指布鲁斯放在一旁的破旧大衣，他身上的那套西装也不怎么合身 ，看上去还有补过的痕迹。

布鲁斯抿了抿嘴。

“嗯……如果我说我的管家把我赶出来了呢？”

“少来了，布鲁斯，什么管家能这么对你？”

薇奇一脸不相信，看来她是要刨根问底了。

布鲁斯无奈地笑了笑。

“你不会相信的。不过我确实是有事情来到这里的。”

“你不会像我父亲一样破产了吧？今天的新闻可没有通知韦恩基金会易主了。”

薇奇打趣到。

“猜对了一点，确实和韦恩基金会有关呢，女士。”

薇奇好奇地撑起下巴。

布鲁斯则继续说了下去。

“我的父亲在这附近建过一座孤儿院，但是他死后孤儿院就荒废了，我想重建它，但是我信不过那些投资人的话。所以我打扮成这个鬼样子，毕竟我的脸在全城的书店都能找到。没想到还是被你认出来了。”

布鲁斯轻轻笑着。 

“我希望孩子们能好过些，如果我努力一点的话，哥谭也会变好一点 。”

“但是现在……”

布鲁斯停顿了一下，然后他说。

“薇奇，我想以你父亲的名义重建它。”

他看向她。

薇奇愣了一下，她的眼眶湿润了起来。

“哦，布鲁斯，布鲁斯，”她喃喃道，眼睛弯了弯，她温柔地贴上布鲁斯的手。“你可真是善良。”

“为你，这值得。”

“生活在变好，不是吗？布鲁斯。”

她含情脉脉地看着他。

“我们总能找到我们的幸福，就算是在哥谭。”

他愣了一下，然后他笑了笑。

“你说的对，薇奇，我们会的。”

“那么，今夜有安排吗？”

“布鲁西。”

她叫他布鲁西，那些媒体给他的这个过分情欲的称呼。

门一下子关上了。

小公寓有一股淡淡的香气，看得出一个人生活的痕迹，但是收拾的很干净，她还养了几盆花。

灯光昏昏暗暗。

“布鲁斯，坐下，没有我命令不许转过身来。”

她顽皮地按住他的肩膀，让他在化妆镜前坐了下来 。

布鲁斯听话地坐了下来，化妆镜里印出他的脸和身后女人的背影。

他打量着这张桌子，桌面收拾的很干净，只摆着一些必要的化妆品。

他看见了一只口红。

“亲爱的，这是你今天涂的口红吗？这个颜色真是漂亮。”

“少来打趣我了，布鲁斯。”

薇奇正忙着摘下耳饰，她不满地哼了一下。

“这不过商店里随处可见的一支廉价口红。”

“不，我是说真的，它真的很好看。”

布鲁斯盯着那只口红，不曾挪动一份视线，仿佛它有什么魔力一般。

“我都想试试了。”

“哦，哈哈，布鲁斯，亲爱的，你可真会逗我笑。”

薇奇还在忙碌着 ，她开心地哼起小调。

而布鲁斯拿起口红，慢慢地仔细地打打开了口红的盖子 ，把口红旋转了出来，他呆呆地看向镜子的自己，昏暗的灯光下他皮肤过于苍白，他对着镜子笑了笑，忽然意识到什么，他不紧不慢地给自己涂上口红，然后猛的划过嘴角。

镜子里的他还在笑着，狂笑着。

他挤了挤眼睛，镜片从眼睛里脱离，幽幽的绿色显露出来。

“这就对了。”

“你说什么，亲爱的？”

“不，没什么，薇奇，宝贝。”

布鲁斯的声音变得有些尖细。

可是薇奇沉浸在兴奋里，什么也没有意识到，她终于为自己难得一遇的浪漫准备好了。

她拿出那瓶一直舍不得用的香水，小小地喷了一下，闭上了眼睛，快速地吸了一口香气。

她已经迫不及待了。

布鲁斯一定也是。

她已经完完全全准备好了自己。

她转过身去，看着布鲁斯的背影，露出了一个笑容。

“现在好了，布鲁斯，你可以转过来了。”

“布鲁斯？”

……

“布鲁斯，找到他的痕迹了吗？”

蝙蝠侠坐在电脑前一动不动地盯着着那些资料。

超人主动走了过去，拿起了桌子那些薄薄的纸。

死者，女，39岁，单身，独居。

他快速地扫过那些文字。

而照片上是一个橘发，笑得很自然的可爱女士。

超人皱了皱眉。

“他为什么要杀她，我还以为他不想暴露自己。狂笑之蝠已经疯得很彻底了，这个女人一定有什么地方吸引了他……”

“她是我的高中同学，克拉克。”

克拉克吃惊地抬起头

“布鲁斯……”

而蝙蝠侠依旧一动不动。

克拉克走得离他更近。

他非常了解布鲁斯此刻的心情。

“布鲁斯，你知道规矩的，不要太过自责。

这不是你的错，让他逃掉是我们共同的责任。”

“我知道，我知道，克拉克。但是他借用了我的身份去接近那个女人，然后杀了她！”

布鲁斯的声音有点颤抖。

狂笑之蝠带来了太多伤害，特别是对布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯，你得停止这种负罪的想法。”

“我会的，克拉克，我会的。”

他喃喃道，眼睛里却写满了悲伤。

克拉克皱了皱眉头。

他把他的手放在了布鲁斯的手上。

“布鲁斯。你要记住。我会一直陪在你身边的。我知道你是个如何的人，你绝对不会变成他那样。我保证。你不是孤身一人，你永远有我，阿尔弗雷德，迪克他们，联盟所有人都会陪着你的。无论什么困境，我们都会一起度过。”

布鲁斯轻叹了口气 ，终于难得地微笑一下。

克拉克的话语总能重新燃起他的希望。

所以他信任他，毫无保留。

“嗯。”


End file.
